crinkgumplzfandomcom-20200213-history
Girbeagly
Brian, known as Girbeagly, is a gaming youtuber and close friend to Ethan Nestor. More Brian is a Korean-American YouTuber, who is known for his Let's Plays of various video games, particularly dating sims and visual novels. He also posts vlogs and comedy content. Career His first video was uploaded on March 17th, 2013, and is called, "AN INTRO TO GIRBEAGLY: Video Games, Science & Alcohol." His YouTube About page states, "I mainly do Let's Plays of any video game I can get my hands on (and that my computer will run!), but occasionally dabble in other things, like vlogs and miscellaneous nonsense! I tackle everything from indie games to AAA titles, though I have a heavy focus on visual novels/dating sims. I try to upload as many times a week as I can!" Trivia * He began a relationship with YouTuber Morgan D. from The Treasure Trove in March of 2008. * He and his sister are adopted. * His father is a doctor. * He studied psychology for a while. * He managed his own business. * His cats' names are Plinko and Sig. * When he was younger he wanted to be a marine biologist. * Favorite game of all time is Final Fantasy VI. * First anime he watched was My Neighbor Totoro. * Learned how to ride a bike at age 5. * His username has always been Girbeagly. This was coined from a mashup of his favorite Invader Zim character, Gir, and the beagle dog. * Biggest fear is needles. * Loves spicy food. * Favorite undersea creature is a squid. He likes creatures from the cephalopod family. * Favorite horror movie is The Evil Dead. * Brian once physically saved someones life. * He has 2 tattoos and plans to get more. * He has 1 piercing (left ear). * He isn't double-jointed. * First gaming console was Nintendo Entertainment System (NES). * The only food Brian really hates is mushrooms. * Brian loves eggs but is becoming egg intolerant. * He is lactose intolerant. * His favorite fruit is strawberry. * Favorite flower is tulip. * Favorite candies are Twix and Skittles. * Favorite animal is a snow leopard. * He is slightly color blind, but his favorite color is kelly green. * Brian shattered some of the bones in his elbow trying to show off for a girl. * Broke his foot in karate. * Took 8-9 years of French. * Was in a fraternity when he was in college. * Brian's mom is from an Irish family. * He loves cheesecake and carrot cake. * Played soccer when he was younger, and is a black belt in karate. He also did cross country and track. * Prefers ranch dressing on salads. * Brian loves olives. * He loves the Steelers, Yankees, and the Knicks. * Like a lot of kids, when he was younger, he ate grass. * Sometimes he wears socks to bed, if his feet are cold. * Sig is a quarter Maine Coon, and Plinko is a mutt, with a decent amount of Egyptian Mau in him. * He has taken the Pottermore Sorting quiz, and received Slytherin both times. * The first time he took the Patronus quiz, he received the Ragdoll cat. The second time, he got a salmon. * He isn't currently on fire. Quotes * "I want to be like an STD, and be viral." - (NO SLEEP 'TIL MINECRAFT | Drunken Video Game Rant #1) * "This is where the dad-on-dad action starts." - (DOING DAD STUFF | Dream Daddy | #3) * "I have stared down the barrel of a gun and I didn't think anything of it but later that night after I got punched in the face and my tooth when through my lip, I had to go get stitches in my lip, and when that doctor brought in the needle, I was having a fucking panic attack." - (Stream Guy Streams a Livestream) * "You can't wear pants on only one leg, it's considered lewd in public." - (Boyfriend Tag with Girbeagly!) * "Yeah, Bea, exactly. Shut your face! I'm the smartest smartie in the whole smart world, goddammit!" - (PARTY IN THE WOODS | Night in the Woods | #4) * "Oysters are just gay clams." - (Twitter) * "Wow, I couldn't read that word for a second. I swear English is my first language." - (A DETECTIVE'S DARK PAST | The Monster Inside) * "Those are the words that the English speaking people use." - (Stream) * "The screen is like a disco ball of death." - (THIS IS NOT LOVE | Loved) * "Okay, we're gonna try again, we're gonna do it better this time. Bigger, better, bolder, balls. I- don't know why I said that." - (TRUCKING UP | Clustertruck | #1) * "I'm playing so well that I'm going into the future." - (Clustertruck | #1) * "Oh, lordy lord butts. What is happening here? There's giant fucking, like, windmill hammers of death." - (Clustertruck | #1) * "My body's getting dragged through the goal. I don't know why that didn't count, but hey." - (Clustertruck | #1) * "I could smell it in my butt and my toilet and my face." - (Clustertruck | #1) * "We're just going balls to the wall." - (Clustertruck | #1) * "Excuse me! No need to beep." - (Clustertruck | #1) * "We just gonna ride this guy. We're gonna ride him the end." - (Clustertruck | #1) * "Oh my god. If you screw me, I will screw you, I will screw your family." - (Clustertruck | #1) * "Holy Christmas Kringle Christ. This game is tough as nails. This game is tough as balls made out of other people's balls, so you know they get all gross and" - (TRUCKING UP | Clustertruck | #1) * "I can go naked. If I want to be totally nakey? I could do that. I'm gonna do that. Look at me, I'm nakey-guy." - (BOUNCING MY WAY TO FAILURE | Noboru) * "Am I sugar baby?" - (oh wow a livestream neat neat neat) * "Check me out on the tweet twits! uh, almost said something different. I almost said 'tweet twat' and then I was like, that's not the word I want." - (unknown stream) * "We saw a bunch of trucks, just getting into a giant gangbang and destroying my face" - (ICE ROAD TRUCKER | Clustertruck | #2) * "Oh god. I got hit in the face with a truck, but it was okay cause it was what was supposed to happen." * "Oh boy, shitty poopy butts!" - (ICE ROAD TRUCKER | Clustertruck | #2) * "A piece of the fucking ceiling just fell down and crushed me! Why?! I didn't realize that was a thing!" - (Clustertruck | #2) * "Oh, we're getting that rather odd looking mushroom fella! Cause he looks like a big ol' dick! What's more romantic than a big ol' dick?" - (FISHING FOR LOVE | Fish Kiss (DEMO)) * "Oh shit, that booty though! That ass! And, and- He pooped out a bone." - (PAPER HOUSE FULL OF SASS | Kirigami) * "How in sister Sally's big ol' butt are we supposed to do this?" - (LASERS EVERYWHERE | Clustertruck | #3) * "I want to be a good jumping boy-boy." - (Clustertruck | #3) * "Don't do the thing where it cuts off your nuts!" - (Clustertruck | #3) * "Oh my god. It's a disco ball from hell." - (Clustertruck | #3) * "And don't let those battering rams fuck me in the side." - (Clustertruck | #3) * "Holy shit sausages." - (Clustertruck | #3) * "No! I touched his booty! C'mon me touching the booty should have been victory." - (Clustertruck | #3) * "Whatcha got? Oh, flamethrowers, okay." - (Clustertruck | #3) * "Just my anus. Alright. Nothing big." - (Clustertruck | #3) * "I'm a basic bitch." * "Excuse me, lady. You've got a dick where your chin should be." - (THIS ISN'T DISNEY | The Park | #1) * "I want to learn more about my stupid salmon Patronus. It can flop around and, like, kick people in the dick. I don't know." - (MY PATRONUS IS A WHAT!? | Pottermore) * "You silly beanbag." - (Brian to Ethan, Overwatch w/ Brian) Stream Meme * Folgt * "You always wanted to drive tank? Well now you can!" * "Is that fucking it?" * Stools * Bigfoot is real and he tried to eat my ass * Water brand water * Bits * Spangus Dangus (He sometimes gets lost in his own head and says weird things) * Positive bullying * Traditioning * Flustered __NEWSECTIONLINK__ Category:Friends